narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dan Katō
Rank Can someone confirm his rank as Chunin? I'm a little skeptical. --Dubtiger 19:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Second infobox in the second naruto databook "Age at graduation 10 Age at promotion to Chuunin ?". I've got a few resources for the databooks at Forum:Resources. This one was from MangaHelpers - Flunko - Databook 2 - page 103 Dan. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Mar 28, 2008 @ 05:18 (UTC) Death wasn't the war in which Dan was killed was the second great shinobi war? i don't know, but its article suggests it. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Great_Shinobi_War :::where was it confrimed that he has an unnamed sister? http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KiumaruHamachi KiumaruHamachi :Databook, click the link dantman provided.. and look for "I often took this path to pick my sister up from the Ninja Academy. " Simant (talk) 20:16, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Reference? Dan mentions have a ghost transformation technique, may I note that this is a coincidential, but possible referance to cartoon character Danny Phantom? It would probably go in the trivia section :Very unlikely imo. Omnibender - Talk - 17:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::# He never actually called it Ghost Transformation Technique. ::# We have no idea what the technique does, so it might be nothing like what it sounds. ::# I don't think Danny Phantom is even aired in Japan. ::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Just a question, how was that connection even made? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 18:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Similar character names (Daniel/Dan), seemingly similar skills (human-ghost hybrid/technique which implies transformation into a ghost). Omnibender - Talk - 19:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I see the "resemblance" now, but I still don't agree. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 19:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not outright saying its a tribute, as I noted in my first comment, a coincidential thing :While I'll admit that when I first saw him say Spirit Transformation Technique the first thing I though was "he's going ghost" but it's highly unlikely that Kishimoto based him off Danny Phantom. --Cerez☺ (talk) 12:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be cool though, I loved that show when I was younger. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 14:00, March 8, 2011 (UTC) okay i think that sense we've seen his attack, and its greatly similar to danny phantoms, that there is enough information to say that they have striking similarities in the trivia section Iowndisciti (talk) 22:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Edo tensei Tell me someone is Dan controlled by edo tensei because i was reading manga and is he sealed or something?Roland Make sure you talk ok He is under the control of it and not sealed; he was previously trapped by the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment but escaped when Madara summoned the Sealing Statue to the battlefield. --Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 10:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Then why the hell he doesn't do anything but standing?Roland Make sure you talk ok :Kabuto is else-wise preoccupied at the moment. He is also essentially sealed within the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment currently.--Cerez365™ 12:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Sister Is the younger sister Dan mentions supposed to be Shizune's mother, or is the sibling who is Shizune's parent a different person? :I believe it was Shizune's mother if I'm not mistaken.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:44, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Dan's age I know it's been a long time this post has been posted but I hope we can still answer me now; How do we know Dan was 27 when he died? At part (I) at least, where is it written?--DanTsu (talk) 17:08, September 2, 2013 (UTC)DanTsu :See here.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Other Names kakuzu referred to him and Asuma as the leafs Gold and Silver Generals shouldnt that be added to the other name section of the data box? --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 15:42, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :"Of the name" is not a valid moniker. Everyone is of the village they hail from as much as I'm Cerez of Narutopedia.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:48, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well i mean with "the leaf" part left out of it he referred still referred to the them as "Gold and Silver" and in the anime i think general was added at the end. --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 15:57, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Oh. That was a reference to shōgi pieces. Kakuzu used it because he was talking to Shikamaru- an avid shōgi player about Kinkaku and Ginkaku being sealed, not because it was their monikers.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 16:16, September 21, 2013 (UTC)